Suspiro
by Denisse Hinata
Summary: ENCUESTA Denme su opinion. ¿Quien quieren que gane la apuesta? Inuyasha o Kagome...
1. Una terrible pérdida

**Suspiro**

_**El hecho de perder a la única persona a quien yo amaba**__** me cayó de golpe sumiéndome en una profunda depresión de la cual yo creí jamás iba a poder salir. Creyendo que era mi último suspiro de vida, me había resignado por competo a luchar contra aquel agonizante dolor que por poco me consumió en vida; donde ya a punto de partir de este mundo: llegaste tú.**_

**Capitulo 1: Una terrible pérdida.**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, me sentía algo mareada y un poco desorientada. Trate de incorporarme mas fue en vano ya que me sentía sin fuerzas. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Y por que sentía fuertes punzadas por todo mi cuerpo?

Escuche un leve sonido al final de la habitación, moví mi cabeza lo más que pude para ver de que se trataba. Lo único que alcancé ver fue un hombre alto, con una bata larga blanca y unos anteojos.

**-es un milagro de que ahora esté bien señorita Higurashi-** dice el hombre haciendo unas anotaciones en el cuaderno que llevaba consigo

¿Un milagro? ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre y como sabía mi nombre? definitivamente mi paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites…

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** fue lo único que mi leve y ronca voz pudo decir antes que se cortara por el agonizante dolor que empecé a sentir quizás por el movimiento que mis músculos hicieron al intentar hablar

**-será mejor que no se esfuerce-** dice el, ignorando mi pregunta **–no se preocupe todo estará muy bien y se recuperará muy pronto-**

Claro grandísimo idiota, cosa que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿Pero de que diablos me iba a recuperar? No entendía absolutamente nada y ese hombre no me estaba siendo para nada útil.

Antes que diera un último intento de querer aclarar mi mente, un segundo ruido más brusco se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación nuevamente. Esta vez era alguien conocido…

**-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-** lo dije incorporándome rápidamente lastimándome a mi misma **-¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Anda! ¡Vete lejos!-**

**-señorita Kagome por favor tranquilícese-** me decía aquel inútil hombre con bata blanca **–acaba de tener un fuerte accidente y su cuerpo no se recupera del todo…-**

¿Accidente?... miré con más detenimiento al lugar: era un hospital.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?...- **pregunte temerosa a su respuesta

**-¿No lo recuerda?-** dice el hombre, que viéndolo bien era un doctor **–su madre y usted tuvieron un accidente en el coche-**

Sí. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, iba con mi madre en el coche directo a nuestro restaurante preferido, y después… después… ¿Un accidente?...

**-¿Y mi madre?-** pregunto asustada **-¿Dónde está mi mamá?-**

**-ella ha muerto hija- **dice aquel hombre que hace poco me estaba encargando de correrlo de la habitación **–lo siento mucho-**

**-¿Muerta? no… no es cierto... esto****… esto debe ser una broma-** dije respirando agitadamente

**-lo siento pero es verdad y tienes que afrontarlo-** dice aquel hombre con sus despreciables facciones falsas de tristeza **–en verdad, no sabes como lo siento- **dice tratando de tomarme la mano

**-¡tu no me toques vil desgraciado repugnante!-** después de empujarle con una fuerza algo sorprendente de acorde a mi situación… razoné… muerta… mi madre muerta. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, mi madre era la única persona que me entendía y a quien yo quería… y ahora sin ella… estoy sola.

**-necesito verla- **dije con lagrimas en los ojos **–necesito verla…-**

**-lo siento- **esta vez fue el doctor quien habló **–pero me temo que lleva dos semanas en coma, el hecho de que se despertara fue un milagro, como ya se lo había mencionado-**

**-déjese de cordialismos doctor- **dije volteándolo a ver con una mirada de recelo** –no me importa si mi madre ya esta enterrada o que me la pase veinte días muerta y regrese a la vida "milagrosamente"- **dije con gran sarcasmo **–quiero verla, ahora-**

**-haga lo que diga- **dijo aquel estupido hombre que me estaba colmando la paciencia con su presencia **–déla de alta, yo me encargare de cuidarla-**

**-pero, señor…-**

**-hágalo- **fue lo único que dijo

**-esta bien, con su permiso- **dice aquel hombre retirándose de la habitación

**-ni creas que voy a dejar que estés cerca de mi estos días…- **le dije mirándolo con gran rencor y odio

**-hija, por favor…-**

**-¡no me llames hija!-** grité nuevamente, ese último esfuerzo me canso así que tuve que recostarme **–no quiero que estés cerca, años… años de ausencia tuya y créeme: si no te necesité dieciséis años de mi vida eso implica que no sirves para nada- **

**-a veces sueles ser muy dura Kagome-**

**-trato a las personas según ellos me trataron y según se lo merecen-**

**-esta bien- **dice él **–pero dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tu madre no está? familiares no tenemos, ¿Piensas quedarte sola?-**

**-lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe-**

**-como tu digas- **dice poniéndose de pie y retirándose de ahí dejándome completamente sola. **–Descansa-** fue lo último que escuche de él

No sabía que pensar ni que sentir. Estaba triste, desilusionada y dolida mas al igual estaba demasiado cansada para ponerme a llorar. Sabía que ya estaba algo grande para ponerme a llorar y necear como un bebé mas no podía evitarlo, mi mamá, aquella mujer que era mi ejemplo de fortaleza y valentía se fue para siempre dejándome sola aquí; en este maldito mundo frío y desalmado. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie.

Sonó el teléfono. La verdad no podía imaginarme quien era ya que no tenia tantos amigos y menos de esos que hablaran al hospital cuando estas enfermo, lo descolgué.

**-diga-** fue lo único que dije, no tenia ganas de hablar.

Escuche esa voz, era mi tía Delma.

**-hola tía-**

**-me acabo de enterar Kagome-** dice ella con su voz despreciable que fue una de las principales causas por las cuales mis padres se separaron **–y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa cariño…- **

Si, siempre estas para cualquier cosa, inclusive para acostarte con el que una vez fue marido de tu hermana** –gracias tía, te lo agradezco mucho, mas ahora estoy a punto de ser dada de alta del hospital, así que no creo que ocupe mucha ayuda; ya estoy mejor-**

**-oh cariño- **quehipocresía puede tener un ser humano** –pero no puedes vivir sola, a tu madre no le gustaría; yo pienso que seria mejor que te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo-**

**-lo veré tía- **dije** –ahorita saliendo del hospital iré a visitar a mi madre; yo te hablo-**

**-esta bien Kagome, ten cuidado- **dice colgando el teléfono.

Mas horripilante no puede estar este día. Desperté con grandes lagunas mentales en un hospital con el cuerpo herido de un accidente que me dejó en coma durante dos semanas. Mi madre resultó muerta de ese accidente, aquel hombre despreciable que se atreve aun llamarse mi padre se le ocurrió aparecer y esa zorra resbaladiza de mi tía que se acostó cuando aquel hombre aun estaba casado con mi madre me llamo ofreciéndome su grandiosa hospitalidad. Todo eso, el día más despreciable de toda mi vida resumido a unas pocas palabras…

De repente una enfermera entró a mi habitación con unas de mis ropas consigo

**-aquí esta su ropa señorita-** dice la enfermera – **¿Puede usted sola o quiere que le ayude?-** pregunta amablemente con una sonrisa

**-no gracias-** le contesto **–puedo sola, al igual, cualquier ayuda que ocupe yo le llamare-** al parecer no todos son despreciables en este mundo

Me levante con cuidado, sentí como todos aquellos moretones que durante mucho tiempo estuvieron dormidos conmigo, empezaron a darme una cadena de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Camine lentamente hacia el sillón y me senté un momento. Me sentía algo mareada, así que preferí cambiarme sentada.

Al terminar, salí de mi habitación. Firme unos papeles en la recepción y salí de ese inmundo hospital, tome un taxi y emprendí hacia la tumba de mi madre.

Cuando llegué pague al taxista y me baje. No sabía que lápida era, mas tenía que encontrarla. No recordaba a ciencia cierta los últimos momentos que pasé con ella. Me urgía, aún cuando solo pueda ver ese pedazo de roca que sobresale de la tierra en la que yace su cuerpo sin vida.

**-si quieres saber que tumba es yo puedo mostrarte-** era la voz de aquel hombre

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** le digo

**-supuse que vendrías hacia acá, y como no sabes que lápida es decidí mostrarte…-**

Ni hablar, tenia que aceptar su ayuda; la verdad no me sentía con una energía para andar viendo de lápida en lápida.

Me llevó a una de las tumbas más grandes del lugar. Estaba adornada con bellas rosas y una inscripción que decía lo siguiente: _**"Bella madre dedicada a su familia que dio la vida por su adorada hija"**_

**-vaya, contrataste a un poeta solo para escribir esas líneas…- **dije con cierta ironía en mis palabras

**-la verdad me la recomendó el escultor-** dice él **–nunca fui muy bueno para esas cosas-**

**-si lo se, no necesitas decírmelo…-** miraba la lápida. Aun seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pellizque levemente mi brazo para ver si no era una pesadilla; mas no… todo era real, muy real. ¿Por qué diablos no conseguía recordar lo que pasó aquella tarde? No logro comprenderlo.

**-¿sabes? aunque no me lo creas, quería a tu madre-** dice él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

**-eso agrégalo a la lista de las miles d****e mentiras que un día has dicho- **le dije **–por cierto, iré a casa de Tía Delma; así que necesito un boleto de avión de inmediato-**

**-¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?- **

**-por enésima vez: lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe- **le dije fastidiada por su maldita actitud insistente** –y digo de inmediato por que quiero acabar esto de una buena vez para así empezar la preparatoria allá-**

**-estoy orgulloso de ti, estas tomando esto de una forma muy madura-**

**-no quieras aparentar ser un padre amable- **le digo poniéndome de pie y alejándome lentamente de ahí** –ya que esa actitud no encaja contigo…-**

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que les vaya gustando esta historia, les prometo que el clímax de la historia será mas emocionante aun.

Por mientras gracias por sus reviews

Bye.


	2. En territorio enemigo

**Gracias por sus reviews, por**** sus apoyos para seguir con esta historia y por sus críticas constructivas que tratare de aplicarlas.**

**Por ahora actualizo el 2ndo capitulo y disculpen mi tardanza, mas la semana anterior estuvo muy agitada y no tuve oportunidad alguna de subirlo.**

**Suspiro**

_**Cuando acaba de pasar algo que crees de lo peor siempre viene algo que lo supera**__**, ahí es donde te das cuenta: debiste haber disfrutado aquella experiencia…**_

**Capitulo 2: ****En territorio enemigo.**

Después de ocho horas de haber estado en el avión conseguí llegar. Había escuchado tanto acerca de aquel lugar: "Las Vegas, Nevada". Estaba un poco desorientada; iba sola, cansada y algo adolorida. Caminaba despacio por aquel enorme aeropuerto infestado de tanta gente cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo al chocar con una persona que iba caminando muy deprisa.

**-****Lo siento-** fue lo único que dijo ya que lo interrumpí malhumorada.

**-¡****Fíjate por donde caminas!-** lo dije impulsada por el dolor que sentía.

**-****Tranquila, fue sólo un accidente-** dice el cambiando el tono de apenado a molesto.

Lo miré. Era alto con ojos grandes color miel y cabellos largos color plateado. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca de botones con los tres primeros abiertos, haciendo una abertura en V. Su actitud me molestó más.

**-¿Un accidente o una estupidez tuya?-** le dije con un tono irónico.

**-****Mía no, eso te lo aseguro-** dijo el **–Hay gente aquí que tiene prisa, no como otros que andan caminando por ahí desorientados en "Babalonia"- **

**-Grosero impertinente- **dijemolesta yéndome de ahíignorando el hecho que me seguía con la mirada con su molesta sonrisa.

Mientras más me acercaba a la puerta del aeropuerto mas creía ver a mi tía. Y mientras mas me acercaba mis sospechas se confirmaban: esa falda corta, esa blusa exageradamente escotada, esos tacones con listones que se amarraban hasta la rodilla y esos labios pintados de rojo con esas enormes uñas del mismo color sosteniendo un cigarrillo barato me recordó la debilidad que tiene mi padre y muchos hombres hacia mujeres de ese tipo…

**-Kagome, querida…-** dice esa despreciable mujer **–Me da gusto verte corazón-** lo dice abrazándome dándome un tremendo asco el olor a cigarro y alcohol.

**-A mi también tía-** le digo **–Creía que perdería al tratar de encontrar la casa por mi misma-**

**-Ay corazón-** dice ella dándole una fuerte bocanada al cigarro lanzando el humo por toda mi cara **–Las Vegas es enorme, y créeme, jamás te dejaría** **sola por ahí; y menos en un momento como éste. Lo siento mucho nena- **

**-Esta bien, tía-** lo dije tratando de evitar ese tema, no quería recordarlo y menos de la boca de aquella mujer –**No te preocupes**-

**-¿Y como te fue en el viaje linda?-** dice tomando mis maletas quizás por mi cara de sufrimiento debido al dolor y cansancio.

**-Bien, supongo-** le digo **–Pero estoy un poco cansada-**

**-Por eso no te preocupes****-** me dice **–me dediqué a limpiar la cama individual que está a un lado de la mía para que así ahorita que lleguemos a la casa te recuestes y descanses un poco-**

¿Limpiarla? ¿De qué? La verdad no quería imaginar la cantidad de cochinadas que esa vulgar mujer cometió en ese pobre colchón.

**-Te lo agradezco-** dije secamente quizás por el asco que estaba sintiendo.

Llegamos a la casa. Y si me lo imaginé hecho un asco mi nuevo hogar me quedé corta. Era un pequeño apartamento en una fea colonia con las ventanas rotas, las paredes rayadas y una pila de botellas de cerveza en una esquina justo a lado de un perro viejo, sucio y que parecía enfermo. En la casa de la derecha se escuchaban pleitos y en la otra alaridos de prostitutas.

**-Entra cariño-** me dice empujando fuertemente la puerta que estaba atrancada **–Estas en tu casa-**

Definitivamente aquel lugar no era mi casa. Era una pequeña habitación con una de esas antiguas televisiones en blanco y negro, un sillón que se le veía una que otra mancha de sangre y claramente podía juzgar por el olor y la apariencia que ese lugar no había sido limpiado en años.

**-Al fondo a la derecha están dos camas- **dice ella **–Acuéstate y descansa, el baño esta justamente en un pequeño cuarto a lado de la cocina y cualquier cosa que necesites sólo llama a la vecina de alado, su nombre es Bertha-** dice tomando una chaqueta de cuero **–me temo que tengo que dejarte, tengo que hacer unas cosas. Cuídate, hasta luego-** lo dice saliéndose de ahí donde claramente vi por las ventanas rotas que se encaminaba hacia un hombre tomándolo de la mano.

Fui a la habitación y me recosté. Estaba demasiado cansada para tan solo imaginarme la cantidad de experiencias que ese colchón había tenido, solo quería descansar, librarme de esta pesadilla y no despertar nunca mas. Recordé a mi madre, y miles de lágrimas rondaron por mis mejillas. Si, mi vida había cambiado drásticamente desde su partida haciéndola una completa bazofia. De repente; con el cansancio del día, la caricia de mis lágrimas y el arrullo de una ambulancia en la casa de a lado: me quedé profundamente dormida.

Los fuertes ronquidos de mi tía en el sillón de aquello que no sabía si podía llamarlo estancia me despertaron. Me levanté y la miré: en verdad que me daba lastima. Tenía la ropa mal puesta, las muñecas marcadas y uno que otro rasguño por su cuerpo sin hablar del hecho que estaba totalmente borracha. Sin querer presenciar mas esa escena me levante y fui al sucio baño de aquella casa, me di una ducha rápida y me puse ropa limpia saliendo así del lugar.

Me acerqué a un teléfono público que estaba por ahí cerca, coloque dentro de él unas monedas y marqué un número que estaba escrito en una tarjeta.

**-¿Aló?-** se escuchó detrás de la línea

**-Soy yo:**** Kagome- **

**-Hija, que gusto que llam…- **

**-Ya te he dicho que no me llames hija-** le dije interrumpiéndolo

**-Como sea, ¿Cómo estas por allá?-**

**-Dímelo tú-** le digo sarcásticamente **–Tu conoces perfectamente este inmundo lugar-**

**-Kagome, por favor ¿Si?-**

**-Por favor ¿Qué? ¿Qué este lugar es maravilloso y que no tengo ninguna queja? ¿Qué el lugar en el que vivo incluyendo a su supuesta dueña son estupendos? Pues no, lo siento, no se mentir- **

**-Lo siento Kagome, si pudiera dejaría que te vengas a vivir aquí conmigo- **me dice **–Mas me es imposible ya que estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo-**

**-No-** le digo **–Si no te estoy pidiendo que me des el gran honor de vivir contigo. Y si, se que estas ocupado; como en estos dieciséis años. Mas lo único que he de pedirte es que me consigas un lugar decente donde vivir aquí en Las Vegas donde pueda vivir sola lejos de aquella mujer-**

**-Lo siento Kagome, pero me es imposible. Aún eres menor de edad y no puedes vivir sola. Además, el juez esta de acuerdo a que te quedes con la familiar más cercana a la que ganó tu sentencia: la hermana de tu madre-**

**-Si vivir en un maldito barrio de drogadictos y prostitutas es mejor para una menor de edad que vivir sola entonces soy una completa estúpida. Además, no creo que esa mujer haya sido la familiar más allegada a mi madre después de haberse acostado contigo-**

**-Quizás no-** dice él **–Pero si la única que sigue con vida-**

Le colgué. Definitivamente esa plática no iba a llegar a nada. Resignada comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles deseosa de perderme y olvidar el camino de regreso a ese infierno. Llegué a tal punto de mi caminata que observe un gran reloj digital en un anuncio luminoso de un edificio que marcaba las 16 horas…

Ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo y no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y me sentí feliz al sentir unas monedas dentro de él. Así que me acerqué a un puesto y compré un perro caliente sentándome en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí.

Me puse a pensar. Con el pobre sueldo de aquella mujer y las ganas que tiene ese hombre en apoyarme no iba a sobrevivir económicamente hablando. Y debido a que mi bolsillo no era una fuente eterna de dinero, decidí conseguir un empleo.

Más ¿En donde? ¿De qué? y ¿Cómo? Admito que siempre había sido una niña protegida por su madre, y ahora que no está, me siento totalmente perdida.

Al terminar mi salchicha me puse de pie y emprendí el camino en búsqueda de un empleo. Tenía que ser un empleo fácil, donde no busque experiencia, que se me acomode al horario cuando entre a la escuela y sobre todo: decente. Milagrosamente vi una tienda de antigüedades en una esquina con un letrero que pedía lo que justamente yo andaba buscando.

Entré al local. Era un local bonito, acogedor y limpio. Tenía un montón de cosas distintas como: relojes, lámparas, libros, pequeñas figuras de porcelana, anillos, collares, pinturas y miles de cosas de madera fina y bien pulida que el paso de los años incrementó notoriamente su valor. Sinceramente estaba asombrada por las cosas que había en esa tienda, cuando escuché que me llamaban.

Volteé y era una anciana detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**-¿Buscas algo en especial querida?-** me lo dice con su voz ronca aún con esa sonrisa

**-Pues… si-** le digo **–Vengo por lo del anuncio- **

**-Me da gusto- **dice la anciana acercándoseme** –Ya me estaba resignando a retirar ese anuncio-**

**-¿Pero por qué?- **le dije** –Éste es un lindo lugar, no veo el porque nadie venga aquí por lo del empleo-**

**-Últimamente los jóvenes se ven más interesados en conseguir trabajos mas importantes y mas prometedores como meseros de los casinos- **dice la anciana** -¿Tú no eres de por aquí, cierto?-**

**-No- **respondí extrañada a su certeza

**-Mucho gusto-** dice la anciana tendiéndome su mano **–Soy la señora Kenjou-**

**-Kagome Higurashi-** le respondí sonriendo correspondiendo a su saludo.

**-Y dime Kagome-** dice la señora Kenjou **-¿Por qué estas deseosa de trabajar en un lugar como éste?-**

**-No estoy muy segura-** le dije **–Solo digamos que necesito tener un empleo en un lugar decente como éste, además que se me acomode al horario cuando entre a la preparatoria…-**

En eso se escuchó la campanita esa que suena cuando alguien abre la puerta de la tienda.

**-Buenas tardes, abuela-** lo dice entrando un hombre de cabello negro recogido, unos jeans y una camisa roja **–Buenas tardes-** lo dice dirigiéndose a mi

**-Buenas tardes-** le contesté.

**-Que gusto me da verte hijo-** dice la anciana Kenjou **–Te presento a Kagome. Kagome, te presento a Kouga, el es mi nieto, es el quien me ayuda por las tardes aquí en la tienda-**

**-Mucho gusto- **le dije ofreciéndole mi mano como señal de saludo

**-Kouga- **dice la anciana** -¿Qué te parecería si una muchacha tan linda como ella trabaje aquí contigo?-**

**-Pues…- **dice Kouga observándome sonriente** –Por mi no hay ningún problema-**

**-Bien- **dice la anciana** –Para mí tampoco. Así es que bienvenida hija- dice la anciana sonriéndome nuevamente –Mañana a las 9 horas comenzará tu primer día; ya después cuando lleguen las clases tu turno se cambiara a medio ¿Te parece?-**

**-Si- dije –Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-**

**-Bien; entonces te esperamos mañana- **

**-De acuerdo. Gracias y mucho gusto en conocerlos- **dije saliéndome del local y emprendiendo aquel camino indeseado. Lo único bueno de este día fue haber encontrado ese empleo, que más que empleo, será una guarida a todos mis problemas…


	3. Anónimos a cualquiera

**A su petición, capítulos más largos**

_**Cada segundo en el planeta**__** dos personas mueren y una nace. Es sorprendente como grandes cantidades de seres humanos sucumben humillados, derrotados y en lamento por un terrible sentimiento; que los deja muertos en vida…**_

**Suspiro**

**Capitulo 3: Anónimos a cualquiera**

Llegué al que ahora era mi hogar. No había nadie, cosa que me alegraba. Fui a mi habitación y me quité los zapatos. De mi bolso saqué un cuaderno y una pluma que había comprado en una tienda en el camino y la abrí. Podía ser mi único consuelo en estos días…

Me senté y comencé a escribir. Cada línea que plasmaba en esas hojas era un peso menos que cargar sobre mis hombros. Cada palabra era una lágrima, cada verso un sollozo y cada estrofa una suplica. Cuando creí tener los segundos más tranquilos, pacíficos y callados de mis últimos días, de golpe entro mi tía con un hombre a la habitación besándose y acostándose en la cama continua.

**-¡¿Qué haces?!-** le grite asustada al verla muy desinhibida desvistiéndose enfrente de ese hombre. Mas no recibí respuesta, y ahí fue donde descubrí que estaba demasiado borracha (o drogada) para entender razones…

Al no querer ser testigo de eso decidí pararme y salir de la casa. Ansiaba que fuera el otro día para irme a ese lindo local donde había conseguido empleo, mas no quería aparentar frente a la anciana Kenjou y al joven Kouga lo que realmente soy: una maldita perdida que no tiene a donde ir.

Estaba demasiado oscuro y llovía fuertemente. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por la noche. Era tanto el sonido que provocaba la fuerte lluvia que no escuche la bocina de un coche detrás de mí hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca para ver la luz y escuchar el chirrido de llantas al detenerse unos cuantos centímetros detrás mió.

Con el corazón agitado y la respiración cortada me moví rápidamente a un lado para darle paso al vehículo, mas éste no avanzó. Sino que el conductor abrió bruscamente la puerta y se bajó del coche. Era aquel tipo indeseable del aeropuerto que caminaba hacia mí con una sombrilla en mano.

**-¿Cometer dos estupideces en ****tan corto tiempo no es demasiado para ti?-** me dice aquel tipo groseramente y en voz alta debido al gran ruido de la lluvia.

Yo pensaba llevar la cosa tranquila. Lo sé, lo admito, el hecho de que casi chocara conmigo fue mi culpa; mas que lo diga de esa forma fue lo que mas me hizo sentir mal, y como no tenia muchos ánimos de discutir con él, decidí ignorarlo y caminar debajo de la lluvia como si nada hubiera pasado…

**-Eres nueva**** aquí, ¿cierto?-** lo dice alcanzándome parándose a un lado mío tapándome con su sombrilla

**-Ni tanto…-** le digo **–Tengo dieciséis años de uso-** tal vez la única forma de hablar con el sea la arrogancia.

**-Ah…-** lo dice suspirando –**Me refiero a si eres nueva aquí en la ciudad-**

**-Si-** contesté -¿**Y eso que? ¿Me vas a decir que mi estupidez te deja en claro de donde provengo?-**

**-No-** dice él seriamente **–Se que eres nueva por el barrio en el que andas caminando. No esta bien que andes por aquí sola en estos rumbos a estas horas de la noche-**

**-Jajaja ¿Pero que haces tú en este momento?- **le digo con gran altanería

**-Eso es muy distinto- **me dice ­**–Yo cuando mínimo se en donde ando, y si pasé por aquí es que era realmente necesario, tengo prisa y este era el camino mas corto-**

**-Pues si tienes prisa no parece- **le digo ­**–Ya que estas muy animado aquí platicando conmigo-**

**-¿Sabes? contigo no se puede- **lo dice yéndose de ahí dejándome su sombrilla.

Seguí caminando por la ciudad pensando en aquel tipo y su sombrilla. Admito que fue amable de su parte el habérmela dejado, sin embargo, no me sentía a gusto por el hecho de haber recibido algo de alguien quien se supone no le agrado.

Cuando de pronto, al salir de mis pensamientos, me percaté que había llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido para mí. El ambiente había cambiado demasiado, la lluvia había parado, las casas horribles se habían convertido en grandes edificios con anuncios luminosos y estaba repleto de gente caminando de un lado a otro a estas altas horas de la noche.

Casi lo había olvidado. Las Vegas: "la ciudad que nunca duerme". Sin haberme dado cuenta había llegado a la parte turística de la ciudad donde se encontraban miles de casinos y otros lugares de esa clase donde personas de muchos lugares vienen a enviciarse. Donde muchos de ellos salen en bancarrota y pocos salen con gran fortuna.

Me paré en una esquina. Tomé la sombrilla de aquel tipo del cual ni siquiera se su nombre y la cerré. Para ese entonces mi ropa ya estaba casi seca, me exprimí el cabello y me recargué en la pared. Estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño, mas no tenia en donde dormir. Mientras trataba de organizar mis ideas y darle un fin a la situación un tipo alto, delgado, con cabello negro recogido con una mini coleta y que portaba uno de esos trajes que llegan a costar mas de 600 dólares se me acercó.

**-No la había visto por aquí, mi bella dama-** dice él **-¿Es usted de fuera?-**

**-S… Si-** le digo temerosa

**-Mucho gusto, soy Miroku****-** me dice tomando mi mano y besándola, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara **–Dueño de la mayor parte de los casinos de Las Vegas-**

¿El dueño? Eso era difícil de creer, digo, el traje hablaba por si solo, pero… ¿Dueño de la mayor parte de los casinos de las Vegas?

**-Kagome- **le digo respondiendo ante su presentación** –Usted luce muy joven…- **le digo mostrando mi inseguridad ante sus aseveraciones

**-Lo se, y créame**** señorita Kagome, es una gran ventaja: joven y con gran fortuna-**

No sabía con que intención me estaba diciendo eso, mas parecía amable

**-Que envidia…-** le digo **–Ha de ser maravilloso que a su corta edad tenga todo lo que usted quiera a sus pies-**

**-No todo puedo conseguirlo… hay cosas por las que debo de luchar****- **dice quizás melancólico** – ¿Qué le parece si me acompaña un rato por el casino?-**

**-Lo siento-** le digo **–Mas no tengo la mayoría de edad-**

**-¿Y acaso usted cree que no lo se? Mas conmigo a mi lado, eso no importa…-**

Lo pensé bien, no lo conocía. El hecho de que un desconocido que acaba de ser conocido hace apenas cinco minutos te ofrezca a dar un paseo por los casinos y (ya estaba olvidando ese detalle) es súper millonario es algo extraño; aunque no tengo nada más que hacer y tengo que mantenerme despierta de una u otra forma ya que no tengo donde dormir… y no pienso regresar a aquella casa.

**-Me parece bien…-**de todos modos, si no salgo viva de esta no hay nadie quien me llore

**-¡Maravilloso!- **dice él arqueando su brazo para que yo pase el mío por el suyo **–Emprendamos nuestro paseo nocturno-**

Iba caminando por la gran calle principal de las Vegas tomada del brazo de un tipo que acababa de conocer con una cuenta bancaria de mas de seis ceros… era algo extraño pero me estaba divirtiendo, Miroku tenia un gran sentido del humor.

**-Y dígame mi bella Kagome ¿Se considera una persona con suerte?-**

**-¿Con suerte?- **pregunto pensativa** –Pues… solo digamos que últimamente no ha estado la suerte de mi lado-**

**-Ya veo- **dice él** –Cambiemos eso-**

**-¿Cómo?- **pregunto extrañada

**-Acompáñeme- **lo dice llevándome hacia un hotel llamado _"Aladdino"_ que en su interior tenía uno de los mas grandes casinos de todas las Vegas.

Entramos sin dificultad. El joven Miroku me llevó rápidamente entre la gente emocionada en sus máquinas ansiando sacarse el "premio gordo". Claramente se podía ver unas grandes mesas color verde con unas once personas a su alrededor aproximadamente jugando un complicado y rápido juego el cual yo no entendía.

**-¿Qué vamos hacer?- **le pregunté curiosa

**-Vamos a probar suerte-**

**-¿Probar? pero… yo no se jugar-**

**-No se apure mi bella Kagome- **me dice Miroku** –Este juego es uno de los más simples y emocionantes que existen: "La Ruleta"- **lo dice mostrándome una pequeña rueda colocada en una fina mesa dividida en 37 números del 0 al 36 alternados en rojo y negro y verde para el cero.

**-Pero… no tengo dinero para apostar- **le digo apenada por mi situación

**-No se preocupe-** dice él **–Yo le prestare, de todos modos usted ganará. Tendrá dinero con que pagarme-**

**-¿Y cómo esta tan seguro?- **Le pregunto extrañada por esa gran seguridad

**-Yo lo se…- **dice él **–Y no he llegado hasta lo que soy por simples corazonadas estupidas-**

**-¿Va a apostar hoy señor Miroku?- **pregunta la mujer que se estaba encargando de llevar acabo las apuestas

**-Yo no- **dice él** –Ella sí, y será apuesta plena: 200 dólares-**

¿¡200!? ¿¡Que diablos estaba pensando Miroku!?

**-Ah…- **digo casi murmurando** -¿No crees que es demasiado?-**

**-Esta bien. Las apuestas son 35 a 1, si ganas, esos 200 dólares se convertirán en 7000-**

La verdad sentía que quería desmayarme…

Muchas personas apostaron cantidades igual de grandes que Miroku. Parecían tenerle una gran fe a esa rueda, apostando sus patrimonios a la caída de un número.

**-Estate preparada ya que cuando la ruleta este girando tendrás que deci****dir por cualquiera de esos números-**

**-Pero…-** titubeé **-¿Por qué eh de ser yo?-**

**-Ya te lo dije, tengo un presentimiento-** dice él

Vi como la ruleta empezó a girar. No sabia a que hacerle caso, si a la rueda la cual giraba velozmente amenazando con errar o mi corazón que latía 3 veces más rápido de lo normal

**-Ahora- **dice Miroku

**-10 negro-** ¿0 3 rojo? o Dios…

Siguió girando. La tensión en el área cada vez aumentaba. Finalmente los números llegaron a ser más visibles debido a que la velocidad de la bola empezó a disminuir. Lentamente fue deteniéndose, parándose así por completo.

**-10 negro-** dice el hombre que hizo girar la ruleta

No sabía como reaccionar. 35 a 1… solo uno de ellos fue el ganador, y ese fui yo.

**-Te lo dije…-** dice Miroku sonriendo

**-No… no puedo creerlo-** lo dije con la respiración cortada. Nunca había ganado algo

**-Pues créelo, que el dinero es muy real linda- **

**-Pero… fue con tu dinero que se aposto, tu deberías quedártelo-**

**-Quizás-** dice él **–mas fuiste tu quien acertó, y eso en este tipo de juegos es crucial-**

Sonreí.

**-Gracias, Miroku-**

Salimos del casino con 7000 dólares sobre mí. Me sentía extraña, en la vida había tenido tanto dinero junto…

**-****Deberías guardar ese dinero en un banco-** dice él **–Sería peligroso si andas por ahí con él por todas partes-**

**-Tienes razón-** le digo **–Ten-** le dije entregándole el bolso

**-Pero… ¿Por qué ****me lo das?-**

**-Por que tú sabes más de bancos, si no es mucha molestia tu podrías cuidarlos por mi-**

**-Pero, estas entregando 7000 dólares así a la desidia-**

**-No es a la desidia, se que eres buen hombre; además que estas repleto de billetes y 7000 para ti no son nada-** le dije en broma **–Tu confiaste en mi, ahora es mi turno-**

**-Señorita Kagome…- **me dice viéndome atentamente con algo que parecía lágrimas en los ojos y tomándome de las manos** –Cásese conmigo-**

Me quedé sin habla.

**-He…- **murmuré** –Yo creo que la confianza no ha llegado a tanto…-**

**-Ah… tiene razón- **dice el poniendo un rostro algo triste** –¡Pero no se preocupe, yo me encargare de hacer la confianza mas grande para que así algún día se convierta en mi esposa!- **Vaya que es un tipo persistente.

**-Esta bien- **le dije sonriendo.

Vi el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana, el tiempo si que había pasado rápido.

**-****¡Las dos de la mañana!- **dije sorprendida

**-Si me permite –**dice Miroku** –Yo conozco lugares de hospedaje por aquí cerca, ya que por lo visto usted no desea regresar a su hogar-**

¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?

**-Vi de donde venía caminando- **continuó** –Era de la zona roja que esta por aquí cerca, supongo que la razón por el cual una jovencita ande caminando por ahí sola en la noche es que anda huyendo de su hogar-**

Ahora entiendo todo. Miroku quiso hacer la apuesta para que así yo tuviera dinero para tener un lugar en donde dormir.

**-Por favor-** le dije **–Si no es molestia…-**

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y estiré todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de que sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas me sentía mejor ya que ya llevaba días en que no descansaba a gusto. Me puse de pié y me alisté. Tomé los dólares con los que me había quedado de los 7000 que Miroku guarda por mí y bajé al vestíbulo del hotel.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo vi a mi tía sentada en uno de los sillones. Su visita no me sorprendía en lo absoluto ya que la noche anterior Miroku me había acompañado a ese intento de hogar en el que ella vive y se prostituye para así recoger mis cosas dejándole una nota en la que le decía mi paradero para que no se preocupara. Aunque ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

**-Buenos días tía-** dije en tono indiferente.

**-¿Por qué has venido a este hotel? Se supone que tienes que quedarte conmigo, eso dice el juez-**dice ella levantándose del sillón caminando en su forma peculiar el cual se le notaba su "profesión"

**-Aquí estoy muy bien- **le digo** –No te apures-**

**-Linda, no es seguro que andes por aquí sola…-**

**-¡Cuando menos es ****más seguro que vivir en una casa en la cual mi supuesta figura de autoridad, con la cual tengo que aprender a coexistir, llega en las noches acostándose con un cualquiera!- **estallé inevitablemente.

Me bofeteó. Respiré profundamente tragándome el maldito llanto que se acumuló en mi garganta para no mostrar debilidad ante ella.

**-¡No digas eso!-** grita ella después de haberme bofeteado.

**-No tengo que rendirle respeto a la que desde un principio, arruino mi vida-** dije yéndome de ahí a paso veloz saliendo del hotel.

Al entrar a la tienda de antigüedades sonó la campanita anunciando mi llegada.

**-¡Justo a tiempo!-** dice la anciana Kenjou **–Puntualidad, eso es un valor que habla muy bien de las personas-**

**-Buenos días-** dije ya tranquila. La sonrisa de la anciana hace que cualquier prejuicio que tengas se acabe por completo.

**-Buenos días-** dice Kouga desde una escalera en la parte mas alta de la tienda limpiándole el polvo a unas pinturas.

**-Bien Kagome, ya que Kouga esta en esa tarea ¿Qué te parece si tu haces lo mismo pero en el otro extremo?-** pregunta la anciana

**-Me parece bien-**digo arremangándome las mangas de mi chaqueta para empezar a trabajar.

En eso, mientras limpiaba en la parte de arriba escuché que alguien entró a la tienda. Supuse que la anciana se encargaría de ello, además que yo no era alguien aún para atender a los clientes a menos que me lo pidan. Para cuando terminé de limpiar el primer cuadro (que era inmenso) el rociador se había terminado. Bajé por más y descubrí que el cliente que había entrado aproximadamente hace quince minutos era aquel tipo del aeropuerto y más recientemente: de la sombrilla.

**-Inuyasha-** dice Kouga –**Te presento a Kagome, éste es su primer día aquí como empleada-**

**-Con que te llamas Kagome ¿Eh?-** dice él viéndome atentamente **–Tan solo dime algo ¿Te la pasas siguiéndome a donde yo vaya?- **pregunta él cínicamente

**-Claro que no-** le digo molesta debido a su arrogancia **–A donde quiera que yo vaya apareces tu después- **

**-¿Ya se conocían?-** pregunta Kouga extrañado

**-Aparentemente-** dice Inuyasha **–Choqué con ella en el aeropuerto hace dos días y ayer casi la atropello en la noche; todo por su peculiar forma de desconectarse del planeta…-** sus malditos comentarios si que me estaba hartando, mas decidí calmarme para no hacer una pelea enfrente de Kouga y la anciana Kenjou **–Y dime Kouga, ¿Cuándo piensas ir hacer el examen?-**

**-No lo sé- **dice el aludido** –Mas tiene que ser pronto para acaparar cupo, ¿Y tu Kagome?-**

**-¿Examen de que?-**

**-Examen de admisión a la preparatoria Shikon No Tama- **responde esta vez Inuyasha** –Nada mas te advierto, esa preparatoria es muy especial y no dejan entrar a cualquiera-**

**-Pues si te admiten a ti, no veo por que a mi no- **le dije en un tono sardónico

**-¡Si!-** dice ésta vez Kouga **–Hay que ir a presentar todos el examen de admisión, para así estar juntos en la escuela-**

**-Yo digo que esta bien-** dice la anciana Kenjou adhiriéndose a la platica **–Así sirve que se conocen mas- **

**-¿Qué dices Kagome?-** pregunta Kouga entusiasmado

**-Pues…-** me quedé pensando por un momento. Cueste lo que cueste esa universidad tengo esa cuenta bancaria que me hizo Miroku, que la puedo guardar exclusivamente para los estudios. Ya alimento y hospedaje me las arreglaré con mi empleo **–Me parece bien-**

-**En dado caso enojos, estúdiale, ya que el examen no será nada fácil. Kouga y yo llevamos semanas de preparación-** ¿Enojos? ¿Qué se cree para andarme poniendo apodos a los 10 minutos de conocer mi nombre?

**-Eso no me apura-** digo engreídamente **–Académicamente puedo ser mucho mejor que tu-**

**-Jaja-** ríe con su molesta voz **-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-**

-**Con ver tu cara me es suficiente- **sonreí al ver su rostro de molestia **– Y si me disculpas, yo si tengo cosas que hacer, no como otros que andan en "Babalonia"-** una cucharada de su propia medicina no le caería mal

**-Jaja Babalonia-** dice riendo Kouga, pero cuando noto la cara de Inuyasha decidió callar **–Lo siento-**

**-Es más, enojos- **dice Inuyasha** –Antes de que te vayas a trabajar, ya que eres una mujer muy ocupada, hagamos un trato- **dice el** -¿Qué te parece, linda?-**

**-¿Qué clase de trato?- **le cuestiono por encima del hombro dándole la espalda

**-Debido a que te ves muy linda con ese delantal ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? El que saque mayor puntuaje en el examen ganará-**

**-Ve al grano- **le digo** -¿Qué buscas ganar con esta apuesta?-**

**-Durante todo el semestre serás mi intendenta personal, limpiaras y me harás de comer en mi apartamento- **

Pobre niño necesitado sin amor** -¿Y que ganaré yo?-**

**-Tu pon los términos- **me dice el

**-Veamos…- **me quede pensativa viéndolo a los ojos, tenia que ser algo que le cale hacer en lo mas profundo de su alma** –Serás mi lame botas durante todo el semestre en la preparatoria, cargarás mis libros y harás mis mandados, además que serás mi chofer personal todos los días-**

**-De acuerdo-**

**-Genial…- **dice Kouga** –Inuyasha de lame botas, eso lo tengo que ver…-**

**-Se supone que estas de mi lado, imbecil-**

**-No lo culpes- **le digo a Inuyasha desde lo lejos subiendo las escaleras para así seguir con mis tareas** –El sólo ve la verdad-**

Después de un rato y la partida de Inuyasha (donde antes de irse recalcó la apuesta aclarando su pronta victoria) al terminar mi trabajo salí de ahí y comí algo ligero. Ya para las 22 horas estaba llegando al hotel exhausta no antes de ser llamada por los tipos de recepción diciéndome que había recibido una llamada durante el día de mi padre, y que le era urgente hablar conmigo.

Urgente. Seguro que mi tía le fue con el chisme de mi estadía en este hotel. Detesto que después de años de ausencia quiera llegar acaparando terreno como la máxima figura de autoridad. Pero ni hablar, ya después me encargaría de el. Estoy demasiado cansada para discutir con gente que no entiende razones.

Subí a mi habitación. Me sentí feliz al ver esa enorme recamara con una cama matrimonial exclusivamente para mi (claro, comparándolo con el chiquero de casa que tiene esa ramera) fui y me recosté. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… sentía mi mente hecha un asco y que no me podía concentrar en absolutamente nada ya que mi razón se había ido en aquel maldito accidente que dio un cambio extremo a mi vida.

Antes de dormir decidí terminar algo que había dejado pendiente en aquella noche donde fui testigo de las suciedades de mi tía. Tomé la libreta, algo maltratada debido a la remojada del día anterior cuando salí por la noche a dar mi "refrescante" caminata debajo de la lluvia, y continué escribiendo… mi corazón y alma eran plasmados en esa hoja sin ninguna dificultad. Ideas fluían y fluían, junto con una que otra amarga lágrima haciéndole compañía.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia en poner reviews, son ustedes quienes me motivan a seguir adelante este fic.**_

_**Por el momento eso es todo, tratare de actualizar pronto.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	4. Shikon No Tama

_**Eres **__**tú la maldad personificada en carne y hueso. Has herido mis sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento. Miles de lágrimas caen en nombre de mi amor, amor que despreciaste mientras yo… te seguiré esperando sin ningún rencor.**_

**Suspiro**

**Capitulo 4: Shikon No Tama**

Pocas veces suelo decir que algo ciertamente me motiva. Aunque ese tal Inuyasha, que insinúa ser mejor que yo, ha estado en mi mente desde aquella última vez que lo vi aquí en la tienda.

¿Acaso podrá ganarme? Es decir, no lo conozco. No se si es o muy capaz o muy hablador, más algo si estaba decidido: no me podía confiar…

**-Kouga…-** le dije acercándome mientras el leía un raro y grande libro que formaba parte de la tienda de antigüedades

**-Dime Kagome-** dice sin quitarle la vista al libro

**-Te quería preguntar si…-** titubeé un poco **–Es decir, se que eres muy amigo de Inuyasha y todo, y que probablemente me digas que no. Pero… quería pedirte ayuda con el examen de admisión del que tanto han estado hablando ustedes-** finalizo después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto

Volteó a verme cerrando por completo el libro. Me veía seriamente cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Después de unos segundos que figuraron ser eternos, habló.

**-¿Por qué Inuyasha y tú pelean tanto?-** dice él **–Es decir, es un examen. Cualquiera puede sacar una mala o alta calificación: no es competencia, si no pase a la prepa…-**

No lo había visto de esa forma, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, diría que soy una cobarde… **-Lo sé. Mas fue el quien insistió en esa apuesta, y si me rehusaba saldría con que le temí, y eso no es cierto-**

**-Bien…-** dice Kouga pensativo mirando hacia el suelo –**Supongo que no le vendría mal a Inuyasha una caída al gran eco que tiene-** dice volteando hacia mi **–Pero con una condición…-**

**-¿Cuál?-** pregunto recordando que nada en esta vida es gratis.

**-Que salgas conmigo esta noche-** dice sonriendo después de tanta seriedad que hubo en su rostro.

Sonreí también. Kouga junto con la señora Kenjou y Miroku han sido demasiado amables conmigo, sin pedir gran cosa a cambio

**-He…-** dije **–Creo que hay mejores formas de pagarte, ¿No crees? Es decir, saldría contigo cualquier otro día- **

**-No-** dice Kouga **–La mejor forma de pagarme es que salgas conmigo esta noche a cenar-**

**-Yo te recomiendo que aceptes, querida-** dice la anciana Kenjou pasando por ahí **–Mi nieto sabe escoger muy buenos lugares a donde ir a comer, además, el paga la cena…- **dice acercándoseme al oído y hablando en susurro

No pude evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de la señora Kenjou**. –Bien…- **dije **–En dado caso, esta bien Kouga: es un trato-**

**-No lo veamos como ****un trato-** dice él poniéndose de pie para atender al cliente que acababa de entrar **–Sino como una cita-**

¿Una cita? No sabía como interpretar esa frase.

Ya después de casi media hora que el último cliente se fue de la tienda, me encontraba dando vueltas por ella viendo las curiosidades que había por todos lados. Ya llevaba cuatro días aquí y encontraba lugares y cosas que no había visto. Entre todas las antigüedades de la tienda me acerqué unas que llamaron mi atención. Parecían tener muchos años de antigüedad.

**-Pareces tener un gran gusto-** dice la anciana Kenjou acercándose

–**Estos son mis tesoros ****más grandes…-**

**-¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué?-** pregunté curiosa

**-Los encontré en una expedición que hice con el señor Kenjou hace exactamente cuarenta años-** me empezó a relatar la anciana melancólicamente **–Era nuestra primera búsqueda y tuvimos gran suerte. Aun recuerdo la expresión que puso mi marido cuando los encontró: era de esperanza y de entusiasmo-** al ver la expresión de ella supuse que el señor Kenjou ya llevaba tiempo de muerto **–A parte de tenerles un gran valor sentimental, tienen una gran historia respaldándolos-**

**-¿Historia?-**pregunté

**-Claro-** dice ella con entusiasmo **–La mayoría de los objetos que hay en esta tienda tienen su historia que los ampara, ya Kouga se encargará de contarte la historia de cada uno con mas detenimiento, además, sirve que pasan mas tiempo juntos- **dice sonriendo pícaramente** –Esta perla es uno de los mas valiosos y se dice que es uno de las armas mas poderosas que han existido en todo Japón e inclusive en todo el mundo…- **

Observé a la perla. La verdad no le veía nada de poderoso, era bonita y elegante. Más que un instrumento de pelea la visualizaba colgada en el cuello de la esposa de un gran y poderoso emperador.

**-Y… ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso esta perla?-** pregunte escéptica

**-Ese es el punto-** dice la anciana **–Se dice que perteneció a una poderosa sacerdotisa hace miles de años en una época donde la magia existía y los demonios rondaban en la tierra junto con los humanos-** algo si estaba segura: si la señora Kenjou hubiera sido cuentista no se hubiera muerto de hambre **–Era lo mas codiciado en ese entonces, ya que era capaz de hacer al ser portador de esta perla el mas poderoso de toda la tierra. Su energía dependía de quien la portara-**

**-No logro entender eso último-**

**-Me refiero a que el poder de esta perla es usado según su dueño quiera: la perla es capaz de purificar el alma más malévola que exista o destruir miles de vidas si se lo ordenan…-** lo que mas me sorprendía del relato de la anciana es que casi todo lo narrara en tiempo presente. Como si creyera que en verdad la perla es capaz de lograr todo lo que ella dice. **–Eso fue la perdición de la sacerdotisa-**

**-¿Qué le paso****?-** pregunté curiosa. La anciana si que sabia relatar una buena historia, independientemente si sea o no sea cierta.

**-Como sabrás, en la tierra hay un equilibrio: maldad y bondad. Siempre si una esta presente la otra esta por ahí rondando. La perla tenía su contrario como todo en este mundo. Un demonio peligroso andaba tras ella, donde ****él se encargo de aniquilar a la sacerdotisa protegedora de la perla…-**

**-¿Y qué paso luego?-** pregunté de golpe

**-No lo sé-** ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabe? Demonios… **-Ese trabajo se encargaba de hacerlo mi marido. Estuvo a punto de descubrir toda la historia. Desde aquel día en que la descubrimos, hasta hace apenas un mes mi marido dejó el asunto de la perla…-**

**-¿Un mes?-** pregunte asombrada

**-Si, el señor Kenjo****u lleva apenas un mes de muerto-** dice tristemente la señora Kenjou haciéndome sentir culpable por habérselo recordado **–Lo último que mi marido descubrió de la perla de Shikon fue que, su historia, es un ciclo repetitivo y todo apunta a nuestra época…-**

¿Perla de Shikon? Es el mismo nombre de la universidad a la que voy a entrar… o bueno, pienso entrar **-¿Y cómo es eso posible?-** pregunté cambiando de tema. No quería entristecerla aún más.

**-Fácil. Con la reencarnación del demonio y la sacerdotisa-**

Eso último no lo creí.

**-Cómo sea…-** dice la anciana Kenjou **–Si todo eso es cierto o no: lo descubriremos pronto-**

**-Si- **dije **–Eso creo…-**

En eso la campana de la entrada de la tienda sonó. La anciana y yo volteamos para ver quien era. Esa peculiar forma ostentosa de caminar, y esa loción que fácil percibía debido a su gran costo hicieron que lo identificara de golpe. Era Miroku

**-Buenos días mi bella y hermosa Kagome-** dice Miroku tomando y besando mi mano como lo hizo el otro día

**-Buenos días Miroku-** dije sonriendo ante la forma tan educada que se comportaba

**-¿Y este buen mozo?-** dice la anciana Kenjou curiosa

**-Es Miroku. Lo conocí hace dos días por ahí en la parte turística de las Vegas-** le contesté

**-Déjeme decirle mi amada Kagome que la forma tan seca que lo dice me rompe el corazón. Para mi el haberla conocí fue un momento mágico-**

Y vaya que se le notó. El hecho de que me haya propuesto matrimonio esa misma noche fue algo extraño.

**-Y dígame joven- **dice la anciana** -¿A que ha venido?-**

**-Vine a hablar un momento con su linda empleada-**

**-Lo siento- **dice la anciana** –Pero el contrato de empleo dice que todo lo que le tengan que decir en horas de trabajo tengo que estar presente- **¿Contrato? ¿A que horas firmé un contrato?

**-Como sea-** dice Miroku **–De todos modos no era tan personal. Solo quería decirte Kagome que lo de tu cuenta bancaria ya esta, esta es tu tarjeta de crédito-** dice entregándome una tarjeta negra con una nota donde supuse venían datos útiles para la cuenta bancaria **–Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca: me llamas-**

**-Esta bien Miroku. Gracias-**

**-Gracias a ti linda. Me retiro, claro, si no deseas esta noche salir conmigo a cenar…-**

**-Lo siento Miroku…- **dije** –Pero, ya quede con alguien más-**

**-Si- **dice la anciana Kenjou recelosa** –Saldrá con mi nieto, entrometido-**

**-Entiendo- **dice él** –Entonces te veré mañana-**

**-Si- **conteste apenada por la actitud que estaba tomando la señora Kenjou ante Miroku **–De todos modos mañana hablo contigo…-**

**-Hasta luego****-** dice Miroku haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de ahí.

… momento… ¿Cómo diablos hablaré con el mañana si ni siquiera se como comunicarme con él? Y ya después del trato de la señora Kenjou, no creo que vuelva a poner un pie aquí en la tienda.

**-Como me desagrada…-** dice la anciana Kenjou

**-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Si ni siquiera lo conoce…-**

**-Si lo conocía… todo mundo lo conoce…-** dice la anciana **–El es el dueño de la mitad de Las Vegas, es mas poderoso aún que el mismo gobernador. Desde que tomó el mando de los casinos al morir sus padres cuando tenía ocho años, tomaron mas fuerza haciendo que cualquier negocio existente en las Vegas cayera fuertemente su economía-**

Ahora entiendo… ella ha de creer que el estado económico en el que están actualmente miles de comerciantes, incluyéndose a ella, es por culpa de Miroku. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, es decir, así son los negocios ¿O me equivoco?

**-Cualquier tipo presumido con un par de dólares en su bolsillo se cree dueño del mudo-** dice la anciana retirándose de ahí.

Me quedé pensativa. Tomé la nota que Miroku había dejado junto con la tarjeta y la abrí. Como supuse venían datos útiles para la cuenta. Más al final venían unos números que no concordaban absolutamente con una cuenta bancaria. Era un número telefónico.

**-Miroku…-** susurre sonriendo

La hora de cerrar se acercaba y por consecuencia mi cita con Kouga. El día había estado muy triste en cuanto a venta, ya que solo tres personas contando a Miroku habían venido aquí a la tienda. Y ninguno de ellos compró algo. Sentía pena por la señora Kenjou y Kouga. El ambiente era algo triste, deprimido y aburrido.

Subí las escaleras ya que estaba un poco aburrida. Volteé y a la izquierda estaba Kouga sentado nuevamente leyendo aquel extraño libro. No sabia si acercármele o no. Mas Kouga, como si sintiera mi presencia, volteó.

**-Hola Kagome-** dice él **-¿Ansiosa por salir?-** dice sonriendo

**-Estaba un poco aburrida-** dije acercándome y sentándome en una silla a lado suyo **-¿Qué tanto haces?-**

**-Este libro**** lo tenía mi abuelo en sus manos cuando apareció… muerto-**

¿Muerto? Entonces no murió en un hospital de vejez o algo así

**-Es por eso que estoy todo el día con el, queriendo encontrar algo que me diga el por que-**termina Kouga

**-¿Tu abuelo de que murió?- **pregunté algo dudosa

**-Eso es lo que trato de descubrir- **dice él **–Mi abuelo gozaba de perfecta salud. No hay un porque a su muerte-**

**-Lo siento…- **dije apenada** –Es decir, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido sin estar seguro de lo que fue su muerte…-**

**-¿Lo sabes?- **pregunta Kouga

**-Mi madre acaba de morir también…- **dije algo triste al recordar su ausencia

**-Ah… yo…- **dice Kouga algo nervioso

**-No te apures, no fue tu culpa, no tienes que andar buscando palabras para consolarme-**

**-Ayúdame a cerrar, hijo- **dice acercándose la señora Kenjou **–No ha pasado ni un alma el día de hoy y no creo que lo hagan-** dice algo cansada tomando las llaves de la cortina de acero **–Además, sirve que así tienen mas tiempo ustedes dos con lo de la cena-**

**-Si, abuela-**dice poniéndose de pie al instante para ayudar a la anciana con la pesada cortina.

Ahora que lo pienso tal vez he sido un poco egoísta. Es decir, yo no soy la única en este mundo que esta sufriendo por la pérdida de un ser querido. Kouga acaba de perder a su abuelo hace exactamente un mes; Miroku perdió, según la señora Kenjou, a sus padres cuando tenia ochos años de edad y ambos, Kouga y Miroku, están en perfectas condiciones siguiendo su vida… quizás, independientemente sea lo que sienta, esté exagerando un poco en cuanto a lo ocurrido hace poco…

**-¿Estas lista, Kagome?-** pregunta Kouga acercándose a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía como si nada hace un mes en su vida hubiera pasado.

**-Si-** le conteste con una sonrisa en mis labios, su felicidad era contagiosa.

**-Bien…-** dice Kouga posando su brazo para que yo pasara el mío por el suyo **–Vayamos-**

Hasta ahora la única imagen que tenia de Las Vegas en mi era de ese barrio de prostitutas y la zona turística donde hay miles de casinos; pero ahora, que Kouga me trajo a un hermoso restaurante muy al estilo italiano ha cambiado radicalmente mi imagen de lo que es la ciudad del vicio.

El restaurante, que era un pequeño cuadro con seis mesas para dos, estaba adornado muy al estilo renacentista con velas colocadas por todos lados quitando la necesidad de electricidad dándole un toque apasionado. Los meseros, con un ligero acento italiano, iban de mesa en mesa con su rostro de felicidad demostrando su gusto por su trabajo atendiendo de un modo excepcional a los clientes. El lugar expedía un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina y de los platillos que la gente deleitaba.

**-Es bellísimo-** dije asombrada observando cada detalle del lugar. Realmente en mi vida había visto un sitio así: acogedor sin quitar el estilo.

**-Me alegra que te gustara- **me dice sonriente y triunfal. Si quería que quedara atónita: lo había logrado.

**-**_**Signore Kouga, quel gusto per vederlo questo senso**_**-** lo dice en ese extraño idioma que creía entender mas no estaba segura

**-**_**Il gusto è mine. Sono venuto mangiare le vostre specialità**_**-** vaya que me sorprendió el hecho de que Kouga haya podido responderle en ese extraño dialecto.

_**-Accompagnato da un damsel bello, che piacere**__**!. Ma accadono, accadono- **_dice el hombre con aspavientos exagerados encaminándonos a una mesa

**-Ah…- **dije con un tono de voz muy bajo** –No sabía que podías hablar italiano, o lo que sea que se llame…-**

**-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, querida- **dice Kouga con cierto tono de grandeza

**-Y para todo esto…-** digo algo curiosa **–Mi querido traductor ¿Qué tanto dijeron?- **

**-Nada interesante…- **me dice sonriendo** –Únicamente estaba contento de que traiga una linda acompañante junto a mi, eso es todo- **

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa de madera fina. El mesero, que desconsideradamente seguía hablando en ese raro idioma; nos ofreció el menú, dijo unas cuantas palabras extrañas y se fue.

**-Genial-** dije **–Ni el menú entiendo…-**

**-Jaja-** dice Kouga riendo **–No te apures linda, yo te ayudo-** dice tomando mi menú acercándose más a mi **–Pero dime ¿Cómo que se te antoja?-**

**-Pues…- **dije pensativa** –Me gustaría probar esas pastas deliciosas de las que mis amigas tanto hablaban de sus viajes al continente Europeo, o quizás puede ser eso a lo que llaman lasaña, la verdad no se… ¿Cómo que me recomiendas?-**

**-En lo personal: prefiero la lasaña, no se tú-**

**-Esta bien: lasaña será- **dije emocionada imaginándome el delicioso platillo que iba a comer, ya llevaba días en que no comía algo decente.

**-De acuerdo, de todos modos, si tú lo deseas: te puedo traer aquí cuantas veces quieras para probar todo el menú-**

**-Vaya, vaya-** escucho una voz tras de mi **–No sabia que te dedicabas a sacar a tus empleadas a cenar, Kouga- **volteo y era el odioso de Inuyasha tras de mi con su despreciable sonrisa cínica

**-Inuyasha, no seas así- **dice Kouga, tratando de defenderme

**-¿Pero qué? Si es la verdad, que bajo has caído… hay muy buenos partidos a la preparatoria que solo tú y yo entraremos-**

Peor pedrada no me pudo dar ese maldito desgraciado… pero no me iba a quedar callada. No, definitivamente no.

**-¿Y qué me dices tú? Mi ****queridísimo Inuyasha-** le dije sardónicamente fijándome en su acompañante. Era una tipa alta de piel pálida con cabello largo color negro que llevaba un vestido rojo entallado con unos seis dedos arriba de la rodilla **–Al parecer la tuya es una de las mejores partidos de la zona roja… ¿No crees eso?-**

**-¿¡Pero que…!?-** dijo ella atónita a mi insulto

**-No te apures, Kikyo-** dice Inuyasha tomándola de la cintura **–La que proviene de la zona roja, es otra-** dice yéndose de ahí, al fin.

**-Lo siento mucho-** me dice Kouga apenado **–A veces Inuyasha suele ser muy impertinente-**

**-Descuida-** dije respirando hondo por el ligero coraje que se iba acumulando en mi garganta ¿Por qué cada vez que tengo momentos de paz y felicidad siempre viene un idiota y los arruina? **–Patanes como ese no deben de importarnos…-** sentía como mis ojos se cristalizaban un poco. Tomé mi vaso de agua y le di un fuerte sorbo para pasar el nudo de mi garganta **–Total, estoy aquí para saldar mi cuenta contigo ¿No es así**?- dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Ese idiota de Inuyasha había arruinado por completo mi velada.

En otra ocasión esa cena que tuve con Kouga pudo haber sido excepcional. Mas ahora me sentía de la patada por el comentario que Inuyasha había dicho sobre mi. ¿Por qué diablos su maldita disentería verbal me calaba tanto? Había soportado miles de burlas toda mi vida, el desprecio de mi padre e insultos que no se comparan en nada a lo que él dijo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus malditos comentarios importaban tanto? No lo se, en verdad…

Kouga estuvo deseoso de acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa, mas le dije que no era necesario ya que no quería que se enterara de que yo vivía en un hotel. Me despedí de él y me encaminé sola.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo del edificio me percaté que mientras menos te lo esperas, tu infame día empeora. Era mi padre sentado a lado de mi tía en un sillón de la sala de estar, hice todo lo posible para esconderme, mas fue en vano.

**-Kagome…-** dice aquel despreciable hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándoseme -¿**Dónde has estado? Todo el día hemos estado buscándote-**

**-Y supongo que la cama de un hotel es un buen punto de partida…-**

**-No digas tonterías- **dice aquella zorra inmunda poniéndose de pie acercándose esta vez a paso veloz **–Escucha, se que estas molesta y que tal vez me desprecies con toda tu alma, pero entiende: estamos preocupados por ti-**

**-Ese ****"tal vez" es muy erróneo, no seas insegura. Acertaste: te desprecio- **

**-Kagome- **dice él con voz dura** –No seas así. Iras mañana en la mañana con tu tía a vivir como yo te lo ordeno. Estate lista temprano- **a ese estupido de Gozaburo no le bastó con mostrar su horrible rostro, sino que después de ordenarme irme de ahí con esa ramera despreciable: tomó la mano de ella y salieron juntos de ahí.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Gozaburo, aquel hombre que un día juro amar y serle fiel a mi madre esta en relación abierta y pública con la ramera de mi familia. Totalmente ida del mundo y de los seres vivos subí como muerta las escaleras del hotel: mis cinco sentidos no funcionaban al grado de no haber sido capaz de tomar el elevador.

Cuando finalmente llegué al octavo piso, donde mi cuerpo no respondía. Me acerqué callada a la puerta, tome mi llave y la abrí. Me aproximé tambaleante a la cama y me recosté. Irme nuevamente con esa maldita mujer, en ese maldito ambiente despreciable, en esa maldita colonia de prostitutas en esta maldita vida me era suficiente para terminar con todo esto. Miles de sugerencias me hacia yo misma para salir de la situación, la mayoría de ellas cobardes, donde con la poca razón que me quedaba las rechacé al instante sabiendo que un suicidio (que es un escape seguro) sería una idea estupida.

De repente, una idea coherente vino a mi cabeza. Por un momento dudé en hacerle caso pero no había otra opción: así que me tragué mi orgullo y me paré para tomar el teléfono. Marqué un número que ese mismo día había memorizado y lo acerqué a mi oreja. Después de unas tres tonadas contestaron:

**-¿Diga?-** se escucha detrás de la línea

**-Miroku…- **digo con un volumen tenue **–Soy yo, Kagome-**

**-Kagome, me da gusto que me hables-** dice Miroku **–Creí que estarías fuera esta noche-**

**-Ya llegue. Quería… yo quería… ****- **dudé por un momento. Mas tragué un poco de saliva y hablé** -por favor… necesito tu ayuda…- finalicé dejando caer una cascada de amargas lagrimas silenciosas…**

_**Continuara**__**…**_

**Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les agrade este capitulo, y si es así, no les tomara mas de un minuto dar en Submit Review y dejarme su opinión.**

**Aviso que quizás en el próximo capitulo me demore un poco mas de lo normal debido a que se acercan los exámenes finales y la verdad soy de las matadas que no hacen otra cosa que estudiar esos días, mis disculpas.**

**Bueno, hasta entonces.**

**Hanny Chan**__


	5. ENCUESTA

Hola soy yo nuevamente y lo siento por el retraso pero ya estoy aquí, con la novedad de que no se a quien poner como el ganador de la apuesta entre Inuyasha y Kagome. Tengo excelentes ideas para continuar el fic si Kagome llegara a ganar, aunque también tengo muchas ideas si ella perdiera. Por lo tanto ante mi tal desidia decidí consultarselo a todos ustedes, no se si esto se haya hecho antes mas la verdad no se que poner.

**Es por esa razón ****que el capitulo no ha sido actualizado ya que estoy entre un gran dilema.**

Por ejemplo si Kagome llegase a ganar generalmente hablando, ya que no quiero dar muchos detalles de lo que podría venir, Inuyasha tendria que estar con ella casi todo el día ya que los términos de la apuesta implica ser un lame botas y chofer personal. El hecho de que Inuyasha este con ella todo el día hará que empiecen rumores en la escuela y Kikyo empiece a detestar mas de lo que ya detesta a Kagome, claro junto con muchas otras cosas que tengo en mente…

Mas, si Inuyasha llegara a ganar, Kagome tendra que ser su "limpiadora personal" (por no decir sirvienta) y eso conllevara a que **ella este con el todo el día en su apartamento solos**… creo que ya lo deje demasiado claro

Porfas, denme su opinión que idea seria mejor…

Gracias

**Hanny**


End file.
